Rick Sanchez
Rick Sanchez is a "protagonist" from Rick and Morty. Fanon Ideas So Far *Rick Sanchez VS The Doctor *Doraemon VS Rick Sanchez (Completed) *Rick Sanchez vs Bender Rodriguez *Rick Sanchez vs. Stanford Pines *Red (Pokémon) vs Rick Sanchez (Pocket Mortys) * Rick Sanchez Vs. Hubert J. Farnsworth * Rick Sanchez vs Stewie Griffin * Batman vs Rick Sanchez * Rick Sanchez VS Bill Cipher * Dexter vs. Rick Sanchez With Morty * Rick and Morty VS Finn and Jake * Rick and Morty vs Star and Marco *Rick and Morty vs Mordecai and Rigby *Rick and Morty vs Bill Cipher (Finished) 'Possible Opponents' * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Donatello (TMNT) * Deadpool (Marvel) * Doctor Doom (Marvel) * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Iron Man (Marvel) * The Meta (Red vs. Blue) * Roger Smith (American Dad) * Scrooge McDuck (Mickey and Friends) * Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider) * Warden (Superjail) * Zim (Invader Zim) Opponents for Pickle Rick * Marvel ** Yellowjacket ** Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * Buzz Lightyear * Atom (DC) History Originally from universe C-137, Rick is an eccentric mad scientist who lives with the family of his daughter Beth. Besides his tendencies to drink and take drugs tend to endanger Morty Smith, who later learns he is a means of cloaking, Rick is also considered a terrorist in the eye of the Galactic Federation and a rogue by the Council of Ricks. Death Battle Info Handheld Guns *'Portal Gun: '''A device that rips a hole in time and space, allowing travel to anywhere in any reality. He was told to put it into the middle of the room and he pressed a button on it and it made it explode and kill a couple of bug monsters. *'Anti-Matter Gun: A gun that shoots anti-matter. Can kill Trans-dimensional higher beings that are immune to traditional matter and energy based attacks. *'Particle Watch: '''A wristwatch that shoots a concentrated particle beam. Completely destroys anything on the subatomic level. *'Laser Guns: 'A gun that was used to protect Summer from the Gazorpazorp monsters in the episode "Raising Gazorpazorp." It was also used in Season 2 episode 2 to take down space police. Was also used to kill the alien parasites In Season 2 Episode 4; and Rick owns multiple guns. Is usually able to one-shot a lot of monsters. *'Freeze Ray: 'Can freeze people. *'Grappling Hook: 'A grappling hook Rick used to get himself on a ship in the episode "Raising Gazorpazorp." *'Bubble gun: Creates an airless bubble around the target and transport them elsewhere Other Personal Weapons *'Unnamed Throwing Weapon:' A weapon that was used in "Look who's purging now" and it completely disintegrated one of the animal humanoids. Personal Equipment *'Gravity Shoes: '''Used to walk on any surface. *'Armor Suit:' Includes missiles and energy guns a flame thrower mounted on the wrist, electrical blast that knocks someone out, melee blades and buzzsaws, and rocket boots that allow him to fly. *'Ski Shoes: Rocket-powered skis that Rick used to go up a bunch of stairs they also were able to be used upside down. *'''Nanofibre defence mesh: Located in Rick's epidermis, this device blasts away any attackers with an electrical wave *'Artificial Arm: '''Can be used to replace Rick's arm should he lose one and has a built-in laser strong enough to destory a large alien bird in one shot Gadgets *'Meeseeks Button: Summons a bunch of unkillable creatures that exist for one purpose before ceasing to be, making them hellbent to fulfill that task to great extremes. *'Size Shifting Lasers: '''Affects people and objects. Can make something small enough to fit inside somebody, or as large as a continent. The first one was used to turn Morty to microscopic size. The counterpart weapon that enlarges is on Rick's ship. *'Time Freezer: 'Freezes time on a universal scale. With stolen technology from the 4th dimension, Rick can do this with the press of a button. *'Curse Remover: 'Removes magical or demonic properties from objects. *'Dream Inceptors: 'If one is placed in the ear of a sleeping person, and one is placed in his own ear, Rick can enter said person's dream. This can be done inside of the dream, and repeated multiple times. *'Anti-Squirrel Electrical Pulse: A device used to paralyze an army of squirrels for 5 minutes. *'Animal Communication Helmet:' Allows anyone who wears it to listen to animals. Alien Resources *'Concentrated Dark Matter: '''A method of moving faster than anybody in the universe. A handful of components mixed incorrectly can create an explosion the size of Jupiter. 'UFO-Car:''' *Is used to travel across the universe quickly *lasers and guns *AI that follows any order; although does not recognize basic ethics and laws to do so *can create fake humans; this was used to traumatize a policeman by creating a fake clone of his deceased son Pickle Rick To avoid therapy; Rick turned himself into a pickle. After falling into the sewers; Rick used his genius to defend himself against sewer rats until he gathered enough organs to make a 'rat-cyborg' body. He then used trash within the sewers to make weapons and escape the rat nest. https://youtu.be/x2zpd_n8t4A?t=25s *Scalpel blades and Screw drills **Can be used as melee weapons or projectiles *Battery powered Laser Cannon *Gas-powered Jetpack *Can be reversed with an antidote https://youtu.be/ukL12WtJNo8?t=3m52s Feats * Went to another dimension and got medicine that completely healed Morty's legs. * Outwitted the Zigerions numerous times. * Save Earth from the Cromulons with a music hit. * Took out the Federation and Council of Ricks in an act of improvisation, hacking into Federation's mainframe to depreciate their currency and cause a chaotic depression across the universe. * His years of substance abuse made him poisonous to Facehugger aliens, killing them within seconds of latching on. * According to himself, is able to somehow turn a Black Hole into a Sun. * Apparantly the smartest man in the universe. * Can break the fourth wall. * According to himself, has the hardest working liver in the galaxy, which has survived being shot by a plasma gun, the same kind had already been used to kill many with only one shot, whilst Rick was seen to be fine and the shot wound was gone by the next day or so. * Turned himself into a pickle and he was able to kill rats, and several officers in this form. * Beat up 4 monsters with ease. * Beat Revolio Clockberg, Jr. in a fight. * Got rid of a lot of the alien parasites. * Killed Worldender and built several death traps for the Vindicators in one night while drunk. * Was slammed through multiple floors of the White House without a scratch. Flaws * Prone to manic and nonsensical angry ranting. * Made ALOT of enemies across the multiverse along with having a vast criminal record that includes various accounts of assault, murder, terrorism, burglary, cable piracy, child abuse, DUI, genocide, human cloning, illegal arms dealing, identity thief (techically), kidnapping, slavery, smuggling, time bending, and torture. He is mentioned to have apparently break 1000 laws a day. ** Created a Love-Potion for Morty that went viral and infected all of C-137 Earth's residents but himself and the Smith family. Rick, at Morty's instance, made things worse by turning the infected into giant praying mantis mutants and then into Cronenberg monsters. Ultimately, Rick's only solution was ditch his native universe and take over the life of another Rick who averted the crisis in his universe and died soon after. ** Ruined a Simpsons Couch-Gag and indirectly killed the Simpson family: Stealing items from the family household, freezing Ned Flanders, and giving Morty a contaminated vial that led to the Simpsons being reconstituted as mutant Rick-hybrids. * His relationship with the parasitic Hive-Mind Unity tends to bring out the worst in him. * Addicted to McDonald's Szechuan sauce. * Appears to have a pirate phobia. Category:Male Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Pilots Category:Vehicle Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Psychopaths Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Toon Force Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Inventor Category:Rick and Morty characters Category:Adult Swim characters Category:Murderers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Completed Profile Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Space explorers Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Hacker Category:Void Users Category:Size Changers